D'amour ou d'amitier
by vanes
Summary: fanfic sur les sentiments de Woody


**Auteur :** Elektra

**Genre : ** Romance Jordan / Woody

**Saison :** la quatrième of course

**Spoilers :** aucuns

**Disclaimers : **« D'amour ou d'amitié » revue par Corneille ne m'appartient pas tout comme les personnages.

D'amour ou d'amitié

Woody conduisait pour la raccompagner chez elle, Elle était assise sur le siège passager. Pas un mots n'étaient échangés. Il pensait à elle , cette femme inaccessible tout le temps et encore plus maintenant, il ressassait les moments de cette soirée , dans cette boite la plus en vogue de tout Boston , bien évidemment ils n'y avaient été qu'entre amis , ils avaient fait leur vies chacun de leur côtés , elle draguée les mecs à son goût et lui draguée les cannons de beautés pour espérer la rendre jalouse sans trop de succès. Mais ils avaient tout de même échangés quelques danses, dont un slow que Woody gardera toujours dans sa mémoire, il avait été si proche d'elle, il avait pu sentir son délicat parfum.

_«Elle pense à moi, je le vois je le sens je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand je vais la chercher  
Elle aime bien me parler des choses qu'elle a vues  
Du chemin qu'elle a fait et de tous ses projets_

Je crois pourtant qu'elle est seule et qu'elle voit d'autres hommes  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent ni les choses qu'ils lui donne  
Je ne sais pas ou je suis quelque part dans sa vie  
Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre pour elle »

Il savait très bien qu'elle voyait des homes de temps à autres , qu'elle a souvent des aventures d'une nuit, après c'était Jordan , et d'ailleurs ils se demandait qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée ce jour là où il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Ses sentiments pour elle sont si intenses, plus fort que tout, mais étaient-ils réciproque ? La question à un million de Dollars … Il était perdu, parfois il rêvait qu'il la prenait dans se bras, qu 'il embrassé ses douces lèvres et sa peau voluptueuse et à d'autre moment qu'une simple amitié serait mieux, qu'il devrait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre comme il le faisait avec Devane.

_« Elle est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Elle seule peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même si elle ne veut pas de ma vieJe rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Elle a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je me sens comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon coeur est trop grand »  
_

Mais il n'en faisait rien , il attendait un geste , un mot de sa part qui signifierait le début d'une relation amoureuse entre eux , lui ne pouvait faire ce premier pas , il le savait , c'était à elle de le faire. Il ferait n 'importe quoi pour combler ce vide dans son cœur. Il l'aimait et rien ne pourrait y changer, il était capable de tout pour elle, de sacrifier son travail mais surtout sa vie, il serait capable de déplacer des montagnes, voler tout l'or du monde pour l'avoir au près de lui. Ils était bientôt arrivaient à son appartement et là elle rentra dans son appartement après un « a plus tard et passe une bonne nuit » et lui resterait devant le seuil qu'elle minute avant de rentré chez lui.

_« Rien a lui dire elle sait bien que j'ai tout à donner  
Rien qu'un sourire à l'attendre à vouloir la gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits le temps me parait long  
Et je n'ai pas appris à me passer d 'elle »_

Ça y ait ils sont devant son immeuble, il arrête la voiture et la fait sortir comme tout gentleman le ferait, ils avancent jusqu'au seuil et s'arrête.

Ils se regardent en silence, il espère que ce geste, ce mot va venir ce soir, car au fond il sait qu'il ne pourra faire sa vie avec une autre qu'elle, il ne pourra jamais ce passer d'elle. Soudain elle sourie et sa voix tue le silence devenu pesant :

« Et bien je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher, cette soirée ma exténuée, à demain »

« A demain Jordan »

Il se retourne pour partir commence à marcher, hésite, puis retourne sur ses pas :

« Jordan ? »

Jordan qui allait rentrer se retourne face à lui.

« Oui »

« Euh…..Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit »

Elle rentre alors dans l'appartement, Woody reste quelques instants immobile avant d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture de partir.

_« Elle est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Elle seule peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même si elle ne veut pas de ma vieJe rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Elle a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je me sens comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon coeur est trop grand »_

Il rentre chez lui , dépose ses clefs sur meuble dans l'entrée , va dans sa chambre , se déshabille puis se couche dans son grand lit froid et vide , il pense à demain , un autre jour où peut être les choses entre lui Jordan changeront enfin.

Fin.

Un petit commentaire SVP à 


End file.
